1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement for stripping material from the lower run of the conveyor belt of a belt conveyor, which arrangement has scrapers which are divided into groups, are arranged distributed over the width of the conveyor belt and lie resiliently elastically against the underside of the lower run, which scrapers are all arranged obliquely to the direction of travel of the lower run, the scrapers of a first group being oriented angled relative to the scrapers of an adjacent second group.
2. Description of the Related Art
An arrangement of this type is known from DE 102 55 253 B3. The scrapers of the known arrangement are formed like strips, and are supported in a pivotably movable manner indirectly on the supporting structure of the belt conveyor, in each case via two links which are associated with each other in a gable-roof-like manner beneath the lower run. Therein, in each case a first link, which points obliquely downwards counter to the direction of travel of the lower run and which is of arcuate design, is fixed in articulated manner by its upper end to the front end of the scraper which points counter to the direction of travel via a first pivot axis and by its lower end indirectly to the supporting structure via a horizontal second pivot axis. The second link, on the other hand, consists of a damper having a pressure spring, which damper underpins the scraper in an articulated manner with a resiliently elastic restoring force approximately in the central length region and extends obliquely upwards in the direction of travel of the lower run. The first pivot axis between the upper end of the first link and the scraper and the horizontally oriented second pivot axis between the lower end of the first link and the supporting structure are arranged obliquely to the direction of travel of the lower run, the angle between the two pivot axes, viewed from above, being an acute one. The second link extends obliquely laterally downwards from the scraper in the opposite direction to the first link, and is connected in the manner of a spatial joint both to the scraper and to the supporting structure via joint heads which form spatial joints. The angle of the inclined position of the scrapers relative to the direction of travel of the lower run is approximately 15°.